Bad Things
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Provoca-lo era seu hobby predileto. – Elfman & Evergreen – Oneshot


**N/A:** _Fairy Tail_ é da coisa linda do Mashima que me enche de alegria e salva todos os meus sábados.

Certo, eu não queria colocar essa fic junto da minha coleção _"Fairy Tale"_ por dois motivos: o primeiro, ela é grande demais. As fics de lá são normalmente ficlets, e eu não queria quebrar esse padrão. Segundo, ela é uma rating M, então, merece ficar separada das demais. ;B

Eu me inspirei a escrever depois do capítulo 249, onde o Luxus recebe aquele mega-abraço do Raijinshuu, e daí do nada, a Evergreen vai e simplesmente diz: "Ei, Elfman fez coisas más comigo enquanto você estava fora Luxus" e eu fiquei: WHAT? QUE COISAS? OMG! E bom, o resultado foram 10 páginas de word. –q

Dedico essa fic as minhas irmãs que morrem por ElfEver assim como eu: Nihal Tonks-Lupin e Sue-Dii. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Things<strong>,

Elfman x Evergreen

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what you've done to me,<em>

_but I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

* * *

><p>No começo era apenas por diversão.<p>

Ela gostava de ver as mais diversas reações que poderia ter de Elfman. Se ela cruzasse as pernas enquanto estivesse sentada à sua frente, podia ver uma veia saltando em sua testa como se pensasse _mulher vulgar_. Se lambesse os lábios depois de uma bebida e olhasse na sua direção com o seu melhor olhar, podia vê-lo balançando a cabeça com força, como se quisesse tirar a imagem da memória. Se sorrisse, poderia ver o rosto dele ficar vermelho instantaneamente, um tom mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Erza.

Provocar Elfman havia se tornado seu hobby predileto.

Naquele dia, ela havia pensado em algo especial. Por isso, no meio da briga do bar, logo depois de um Gazille muito irritado tê-lo nocauteado por ter sua apresentação interrompida e acabado caído próximo a sua mesa, ela sorriu. Ergueu-se do banco que estava sentada e agachou-se ao seu lado. Quando ele se ergueu, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos, confuso pela presença dela, Evergreen disse com o seu melhor tom de voz: "Porque você não age como um homem?".

Ela esperava diversas reações. Que ele arrancasse a camisa e voltasse para briga, que ele dissesse a ela que _é _um homem então não precisava agir como um, que ele fizesse uma careta estranha. Pensou até que ele choraria, que pedisse ajuda a Mirajane e Lisanna... Qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

Nada havia a preparado.

Evergreen fechou os olhos quando ele jogou seu corpo contra a parede, do lado de fora da guilda, e sentiu uma pontada forte no ventre quando sentiu as mãos pesadas a segurar com força pelo quadril, lançando suas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Suas mãos agarraram os cabelos brancos como se sua vida dependesse disso, apertando-se contra aquele corpo imenso e musculoso. Ela se perdeu, não lembrando nem como se chamava, quando Elfman finalmente a beijou, ofegando com o contato de suas línguas.

Diversão.

**x-x-x**

Ele a observou entrar na guilda, dois dias depois, com um vestido de gola alta. Sorriu quando se lembrou da voz dela implorando e pedindo coisas naquela noite, e de como havia deixado claro a ela como um homem deve ser e como deve agir. Dar a Evergreen o que ela queria talvez fizesse com que ela e sua loucura ficassem longe dele por uns tempos.

O que ele percebeu, um segundo depois, que não aconteceria.

- Ah, sinto falta de usar meus vestidos decotados.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando ouviu sua voz tão próxima, e se perguntou se ela tinha o poder de transformar as pessoas em pedra apenas com a sua fala. Agora que ela estava ali, sentada ao seu lado no balcão, ele se lembrou que não tinha experiência nenhuma com esse tipo de situação, afinal, Evergreen havia sido sua primeira experiência. _Evergreen!_ Se alguém lhe dissesse há alguns anos atrás que ele a faria gritar, presa entre ele e a parede na parte dos fundos da guilda, ele jamais acreditaria.

- Um homem não deve deixar marcas em uma mulher, é grosseiro, não acha Mira?

- Arranjou um namorado Evergreen? – Mirajane sorriu enquanto lhe servia uma taça com vinho branco, mas seus olhos não deixaram o rosto do irmão. Ele não sabia, mas ela havia percebido como Evergreen mexia com ele. Aquilo quebraria seu coração. – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, acho grosseiro sim.

Elfman ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e manteve o olhar na sua caneca de cerveja. E uma mulher que deixa arranhões em suas costas? Era grosseiro também?

- E pra piorar, o cretino não me procurou mais, não tentou _nenhum_ tipo de contato. – Elfman engoliu em seco quando viu com sua visão periférica que ela apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, o olhando com aquele olhar quente, que poderia muito bem transformá-lo em pedra e depois em pó se quisesse. – O que acha Elfman? Eu deveria ir atrás dele e fazê-lo sofrer? Você sabe, eu sou boa nisso.

Elfman estremeceu, e murmurando que um homem poderia se sentir intimidado uma vez na vida, ergueu-se do balcão e foi para o bar do lado de fora da guilda para conversar com outras pessoas. Ouviu de longe a voz de sua irmã dizer, emocionada, que ele estava com ciúmes do namorado de Evergreen.

_Que namorado?_

**x-x-x**

Duas semanas depois, o time de Erza havia voltado de uma missão rank-S e pela primeira vez, com a recompensa. O mestre havia ficado tão feliz porque não teria problemas com o conselho que ordenou que fizessem a melhor e mais cara festa. Muitas pessoas de fora também haviam entrado na bagunça, fazendo da guilda um lugar impossível até mesmo de respirar.

Entre os solos de guitarra de Gazille, a pequena luta de Natsu e Gray, o discurso para ninguém em especial do mestre e uma Kana muito feliz, eles se encontraram. Ambos haviam ido buscar mais bebida, ambos bêbados demais.

Evergreen não sabe qual deles que começou aquele beijo, e Elfman, quem levou quem à dispensa. Nenhum deles sabe quem foi o primeiro a se despir, ou despir o outro, morder, arranhar, jogar no chão. Estavam tão perdidos em seus beijos com sabor de álcool, que alguém poderia perfeitamente entrar ali e os pegar no flagra.

Ninguém entrou.

**x-x-x**

Um mês depois da primeira vez, Evergreen havia partido para a cidade de Oshibana sem o Raijinshuu. Ela havia pegado algumas missões recentemente pra ficar longe da guilda por um tempo, não achando tão divertido mais ficar ali tendo que receber olhares confusos de Elfman. O que ela não esperava era encontra-lo naquela cidade tão longe de Magnolia, e pior, ter que voltar com ele no mesmo trem para casa.

- Ever? – Ela estava concentrada na paisagem quando ele apareceu na porta da sua cabine. Sua boca abriu um pouco, surpresa. – Você poderia ter me dito que voltava hoje também.

Sem pedir permissão, ignorando totalmente seu olhar furioso, ele se sentou no banco à sua frente.

- Eu não sabia que acabaria o trabalho tão cedo. – Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – E eu acho que já disse pra você não me chamar de Ever.

- Oh. – Elfman sorriu, jogando os braços atrás do banco. – Da última vez que te chamei assim você não se importou.

Memórias da voz dele abafada contra sua pele murmurando aquele apelido enquanto eles eram um só apareceram na sua mente, fazendo com que ela sorrisse maliciosamente e lambesse os lábios. Voltou o olhar para a paisagem, sentindo os olhos azuis dele lhe queimarem. Ela gostava de ser notada, mas algo no olhar de Elfman dizia que ela estava com problemas. Virou a cabeça na sua direção e viu um pequeno rubor crescer em suas bochechas. Aquela era uma reação rara. Mesmo já tendo ido muito além do que ela pensava que iria com Elfman, ela ainda adorava ver as reações que podia causar nele.

- Eu não consigo entender, Ever.

Ela sorriu, debochada.

- Quem consegue?

Segundos depois, Evergreen trancava a porta da cabine, tampando o vidro com a cortina, enquanto Elfman se ocupava em descer o zíper de seu vestido, fazendo sua pele queimar com o contato da ponta de seus dedos na pele exposta das costas. Ela havia apertado com força seus ombros quando ele inverteu as posições, deitando-a no banco e apertando seu corpo com seu peso. Manteve os olhos fechados, com medo e receio de ver algo que não queria nos dele.

Era apenas um jogo, apenas uma maneira de se divertir.

Ela, diferente dele, entendia isso.

**x-x-x**

Estava bêbada de novo, tentando encontrar o caminho para Fairy Hills. Ela não se lembra do porque começou a beber, mas se lembra dos olhos azuis que a olhavam com reprovação a cada taça e do braço forte que a mantinha em pé hora ou outra. Elfman não estava ali agora, o que fazia a situação um pouco mais problemática do que ela esperava. Não gostava de depender de ninguém, ainda mais para andar, mas ser vista se apoiando em árvores na pequena estrada, segurando as sandálias de salto alto em uma das mãos, acabaria com a sua reputação.

- Oh, é disso que eu estava falando. Hey, querida!

Ela olhou para trás, vendo um grupo de homens se aproximar. Alguns davam risinhos e outros lambiam os lábios como leões famintos olhando um pedaço de carne. E no caso, Evergreen nunca gostou de ser um pedaço de carne para leões famintos e feios.

Girou o corpo, um pouco mais devagar do que queria, e tirou os óculos. Um homem que vinha na frente com as mãos já erguidas assobiou, e quando ela ia transformá-lo em pedra junto com seus amigos, ele voou.

E ela ficou se perguntando o porquê, antes de reparar que Elfman havia aparecido de novo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele rosnou, enquanto pisava no peito do cara que quase a havia tocado, fazendo com que ele urrasse de dor antes de fechar os olhos. – Porque não os petrificou logo no primeiro momento, idiota?

Elfman se aproximou, passos firmes, e parou na sua frente. Ela se sentiu intimidada por um momento, mas aquele era Elfman. Tecnicamente, _seu_ Elfman. Levada pelo álcool no sangue, Evergreen ergueu-se na ponta dos pés o beijou. Talvez o beijo mais carinhoso que ela já havia dado nele, talvez o primeiro beijo sem segundas intenções que haviam trocado.

- Me leva pra casa. – beijou sua bochecha, seu pescoço, seu peito, lançando os braços em volta do seu corpo em um abraço meio desajeitado. Ele estremeceu. – Elfman, me leva pra casa.

Depois de pegar suas sandálias e seus óculos que estavam no chão, sem esforço nenhum ele a puxou pela cintura, pegando-a no colo. Ela dormiu com a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço, antes mesmo de chegarem a Fairy Hills.

- Eu não entendo, Ever. – Ele suspirou pesadamente, apertando seu corpo mais nos seus braços. – Eu não entendo.

**x-x-x**

Era verão, o que fazia com que a guilda estivesse mais cheia do que o comum. Nem Evergreen, nem Fried e nem Bixlow tinham vontade de fazer missões naquela época do ano. Eles tinham uma poupança boa no banco da cidade, em razão da quantidade de missões rank-S que fizeram com Luxus no passado, o que lhes davam o mês de férias. Os três estavam sentados na beira da piscina, conversando coisas inúteis. Fried estava pedindo para Evergreen cobrir o corpo pela décima vez quando Mirajane apareceu.

- Hey.

Fried ficou mudo, o rosto muito vermelho enquanto observava Mirajane passar na frente deles com um biquíni ainda menor do que das outras mulheres da guilda. Bixlow disse algo no seu ouvido, e de repente, o mago de cabelo verde já havia partido atrás da garçonete. Bixlow riu e decidiu se juntar as pessoas dentro da piscina.

Evergreen ficou observando o céu azul. Seus pensamentos estavam à milhas de distancia dali, seu Martini há muito tempo esquecido na taça ao seu lado, quando ele apareceu. Ela se abanou com mais força com seu leque, e engoliu em seco quando Elfman saiu da piscina, balançando o cabelo com as mãos e espirrando um pouco de agua nela.

Ele era _sexy_. E ela queria _morrer_ por admitir isso.

Continuou em silêncio enquanto observava ele se sentando ao seu lado. Por um momento, ele apenas ficou sorrindo para o nada, daquela maneira idiota que sempre fazia. Lembrou-se rapidamente das raras ocasiões que o viu perder aquele sorriso; se lembrou da noite que ele a "salvou" daqueles homens; se lembrou da raiva no semblante dele, da maneira como havia se sentido quando entendeu que ele estava preocupado com ela. Evergreen ainda procurava uma desculpa para explicar a necessidade que havia sentido de beijar e abraçar Elfman naquela hora.

E cada vez que entendia os motivos para ter feito aquilo, ela estremecia.

- É melhor pararmos com isso. – Disse de repente enquanto puxava a taça de Martini nas mãos. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos dele roçarem levemente a sua coxa esquerda e olhou para ele. – _Pararmos_, Elfman.

- Por quê?

Aquele jogo havia ficado perigoso demais, pensou ela enquanto o deixava na beira da piscina sozinho. Nada divertido.

**x-x-x**

Evergreen cortou o dedo enquanto cozinhava, soltando varias maldições no processo. Estava tão distraída nos últimos dias que poderia muito bem morrer em missão. Enquanto mantinha o dedo embaixo da torneira aberta, observando o sangue fluir junto com a água, suspirou exasperada.

Estava entediada.

Terminou de cortar os ingredientes que usaria para fazer sua sopa mais tarde, e os guardou na geladeira. Voltou para a sala, se lançando contra o sofá. Desde que havia parado de ir até a guilda para jantar - e tomar café da manhã, e almoçar, e beber à tarde - ela estava cuidando da própria alimentação. Em um semana havia aprendido a fazer alguns pratos, mas sempre optava por lamen. Não que gostasse, mas era a forma mais rápida e mais fácil de se virar. Ela odiava ser uma mulher que não sabia cozinhar, afinal, até um idiota como Elfman conseguia faz-

Ela chutou um vaso de cima da mesa do centro quando percebeu que pela quinquagésima vez havia pensado em Elfman naquele dia.

Sentou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos. Desde que havia decidido parar de vê-lo - e isso incluía ir à guilda todos os dias - sentia como se não tivesse mais nada. As coisas haviam mudado desde o exame rank-S. O Raijinshuu havia conquistado a confiança de todos novamente, Luxus havia retornado e, por alguma razão desconhecida ainda, ela havia ficado próxima a Elfman.

Lutar ao seu lado, gritar ordens e ofensas, rir de suas idiotices, chorar por causa de sua derrota, provocá-lo, provocá-lo, provocá-lo. Não sabe onde aquele jogo havia dado errado para ela. Talvez tenha sido naquela noite onde ele havia mudado tudo, caindo na sua lábia e a fazendo sua pela primeira vez. Talvez tenha sido antes, durante o exame Rank-S ou depois.

Afundou os dedos na cabeça, passando-os frustrada pelo cabelo.

Porque tinha que ser ele?

Voltando a se deitar no sofá, passou mais alguns minutos da tarde olhando para o teto, pensando em nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da janela do quarto. Primeiro, pensou ser sua imaginação, mas então novamente o barulho soou de lá até a sala. Levantando, atravessou a sala para chegar até o quarto. Abriu a janela quando percebeu que estavam jogando pedras no vidro e teve que desviar quando outra veio na direção do seu rosto.

E quando ela pensava que seu dia não poderia piorar...

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Rosnou, enquanto pegava a pedra que ele havia quase acertado nela na mão e arremessando com força, mirando sua cabeça.

- Preciso conversar com você! – Sem esperar outra palavra, ele correu até a parede, e com um impulso rápido segurou na borda de sua janela. Sem esforço, terminou de subir o corpo. Ela praguejou quando percebeu que ele estava na sua frente. – Um homem não deve adiar uma conversa importante.

- Um homem deveria saber que é_ proibido_ entrar no quarto de uma mulher sem ser convidado. – Ela deu um passo para trás, quando ele avançou um. – Não temos nada para conversar. Agora vá embora.

Olharam-se por alguns minutos antes dele a puxar pelos braços. Evergreen sentiu o corpo sendo pressionado pelo dele quando caíram na cama.

- Eu vou te petrificar, idiota.

- Petrifique. – A resposta veio rápida.

Ela arregalou os olhos e percebeu ser incapaz de usar sua magia contra ele pela primeira vez. Normalmente quando ela ameaçava Elfman, ele levava a sério. Onde foi que aquilo tinha mudado? Ela gostava de ter mais aquele poder sobre ele, era uma coisa que a deixava orgulhosa. Ele poderia ter todo aquele tamanho, todo aquele poder mágico, mas havia sido ela quem o havia vencido nas batalhas que Luxus havia promovido.

- O que você quer?

Ele segurou seus pulsos com mais força contra o colchão quando percebeu que ela tentava se livrar. Ela não o petrificaria - ele agradeceu a Kami-sama por isso -, mas se ela conseguisse se soltar, ainda poderia lhe bater o quanto quisesse até se dar por satisfeita. Respirou fundo, e lembrando-se do motivo por estar ali, soltou o que o incomodava há dias:

- Não podemos _parar_ até que eu consiga entender.

Elfman notou os olhos dela se arregalarem mais, até mesmo a boca abrir um pouco. Ele nunca diria mais do que isso, por ser um homem de ação e não de fala, mas Evergreen o intrigava. Ele não entendia o porquê de só se sentir completo e feliz quando estava com ela, mesmo que eles não fossem melhores amigos. Não entendia como o corpo dela se encaixava tão bem no dele, ou porque sentia aqueles arrepios engraçados quando ela o tocava. Naquele dia em que Evergreen tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo, mesmo que embriagada, ele percebeu que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. E quanto mais olhava em seus olhos, mais percebia que ela também sentia aquilo. Que ela também estava confusa, que também queria entender.

Entender como foi que eles, _eles_, haviam se apaixonado.

Foi por isso que ela estava fugindo.

- Então o que eu posso falar para que você entenda e me solte de uma vez? – Perguntou, irritada.

- Me diga o que você quer.

- Por que _você _não pode me dizer o que quer?

- Eu _posso_ dizer. – Ele roubou seus lábios em um beijo curto, sentindo-a suspirar com o mínimo contato de suas línguas. – Mas acho que não preciso dizer que eu não quero estar com outra mulher que não seja você.

Pela segunda vez na vida ele viu lágrimas em seus olhos. Elas correram pelas suas têmporas conforme ela piscou os olhos e ele soltou seus pulsos, finalmente, passando os polegares em seu rosto, encostando a testa na sua. Sentiu que a sua respiração ficou irregular de repente, seu peito subindo e descendo.

- Eu quero que você me ame, Elfman.

Dessa vez quem começou o beijo foi ele. Ainda segurando seu rosto com as mãos, tomou seus lábios de maneira calma e lenta, ouvindo-a gemer. Sentiu as mãos dela subirem pelas suas costas, e passou a língua para a boca dela, sentindo seu tremor novamente. Girou o corpo, mantendo-a sobre si, segurando seus cabelos e sua cintura com ternura ainda desconhecida para ambos. Evergreen sorriu contra seus lábios antes de puxar o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Elfman se sentou, as pernas dela o prendendo agora no colchão.

- Você vai me dar o que eu quero, Elfman? – Ele sentiu os dedos dela alcançarem a barra da sua regata vermelha, mas não olhou para baixo. Quando Evergreen usava aquele tom de voz, ele se sentia hipnotizado.

- Como homem, não posso deixar de atender seu pedido.

Ela girou os olhos, enquanto puxava a regata dele para cima. Dessa vez não teriam pressa. Das outras vezes, parando para pensar, corriam riscos graves de serem flagrados por seus amigos, pela sua família, e por estranhos. No quarto dela, com Fairy Hills vazia, eles não corriam risco nenhum. Empurrou o corpo dele de volta para o colchão, atacando o torso musculoso com beijos, lambidas e mordidas, o sentindo reagir instantaneamente. Pegou a mão que ele segurava sua cabeça e a colocou no quadril, piscando um olho para ele antes de beijá-lo com ânimo.

De novo ele girou seus corpos, agora as mãos puxando-a pelo quadril em encontro do seu corpo, sentindo a pele de suas pernas se arrepiarem com o contato de suas intimidades. Beijou sua bochecha, mordeu seu queixo, e começou uma trilha de marcas em seu pescoço, não se importando dela reclamar nos dias seguintes. Ela arranhou suas costas e apertou mais o corpo contra o seu quando ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Enquanto ele estava com a boca em seu pescoço, Evergreen já com as bochechas coradas, tinha uma de suas mãos entrelaçada em seu cabelo, mantendo-o ali. Sua outra mão foi rápida em desabotoar a calça. Ele percebeu o que ela fazia e a fez sentar para descer o seu vestido até a cintura. Evergreen tinha conjuntos mais e mais escandalosos de lingerie, ele havia notado, e por um momento ele se sentiu orgulhoso por ser a partir daquele dia o único que as veria. Ela ergueu sua perna, a pele quente da sua coxa roçando em parte da sua cintura. Elfman olhou para seu rosto e sentiu que poderia ficar ali para sempre observando seus olhos brilhantes e seus lábios inchados sorrindo.

Novamente, orgulhoso, por ter uma mulher daquelas.

- Pare de pensar.

E ele parou.

Enquanto a beijava novamente, colocou um dos braços nas suas costas para erguê-la um pouco. Ela, entendendo, o ajudou a tirar o vestido, empurrando o com os pés para o chão. Mãos fortes voltaram a prendê-la na cama, e dessa vez, sem resistência alguma. Sua boca se abriu em um grito mudo de êxtase quando Elfman desceu a boca beijando seu queixo, seu pescoço, a curva dos seios exposta pelo sutiã meia taça, a barriga. Descendo, sempre descendo.

Ele soltou seus pulsos, mas ela estava ocupada demais segurando os lençóis nos dedos para perceber. Ele segurava agora uma de suas pernas, uma mão no tornozelo e outra na curva atrás do joelho, arrepios correndo pelo seu corpo, sua respiração cada vez mais irregular conforme ele mordia a pele exposta, agora subindo, sempre subindo.

Um barulho chamou sua atenção, e ela olhou para baixo apenas para ver Elfman com sua calcinha rasgada em uma das mãos. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e ele deu um sorriso tímido, que logo depois virou um malicioso quando ele lambeu os lábios, fazendo com que ela quase tivesse uma hemorragia nasal. Voltando a cabeça pro colchão, começou a arquear as costas quando sentiu o que Elfman estava fazendo.

Não passou muito tempo para ela começar a implorar para que ele não parasse. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos ela imaginaria que Elfman seria o homem que a faria ver as mais diversas alucinações no teto do seu quarto. Ela nunca havia imaginado que Elfman tinha essa capacidade, porque por mais que ele gritasse que era um homem, ela sempre só via um garotinho com medo do seu pior pesadelo. Ele ergueu a cabeça, passando o polegar no lábio inferior e ela sorriu, antes de se erguer um pouco tremula na sua direção. Beijou sua cicatriz, sua boca - sentindo o seu gosto nela - e murmurou palavras desconexas.

Ele não precisou de mais nada.

Em algum momento a calça dele já havia sido tirada e jogada em algum lugar. Ela ergueu as pernas e com os dedos do pé tirou sua cueca. Elfman voltou a se sentar. A puxou para o colo, gemendo de maneira rouca quando sentiu que haviam se tornado um. Quando abriu os olhos, Evergreen estava com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, inclinando-o na direção dos travesseiros na cabeceira da cama. Ela o beijou e começou a se mover lentamente, como uma doce tortura que enviava correntes elétricas pela sua coluna cada vez que ela atingia o ponto certo e gemia mais contra sua boca. Ergueu uma mão, parando em sua cintura, enquanto a outra subia pelas suas costas, desabotoando o sutiã no caminho, antes de parar em sua nuca. Puxou com força seus cabelos, fazendo com que sua cabeça fosse para trás, para lamber toda a extensão do seu pescoço antes de tombar, voltando a ficar em cima dela. O sutiã indo pelo mesmo caminho das outras roupas.

Evergreen olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes dele erguer as mãos para segurar com força seu seio direito, fazendo com que ela esquecesse novamente quem era, tendo a única certeza que era _Elfman _ali e que ele estava proporcionando o momento mais prazeroso de sua vida inteira. Ele aumentava a força das estocadas enquanto a estimulava com as mãos, seus quadris já doloridos diante da força com que ele o segurava hora ou outra, suas pernas que não conseguiam mais se manter nas suas costas, os braços que estavam largados sobre seu ombro, as mãos que seguravam debilmente seus cabelos brancos, a voz que já começava a ficar rouca...

Tudo girou, de repente, fazendo com que ela chamasse seu nome de maneira mais alta.

Ele a beijou, sorrindo contra seus lábios, antes de a puxar com mais força contra seu corpo. Ela passou as mãos pelas suas costas, o arranhando superficialmente. Sua boca encontrou a curva do seu pescoço com seu ombro e ela a mordeu, no mesmo instante que ele atingia seu ápice, caindo sobre ela e chamando de maneira abafada seu nome.

Evergreen ficou muito tempo em silêncio observando a maneira como ele passava as mãos em seu corpo, acariciando de maneira leve sua pele, hora ou outra beijando sua tatuagem da guilda. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, e ela ficou esfregando uma das suas contra as dele, enquanto seus dedos passavam levemente pela sua nuca em um leve afago. Quando suas respirações voltaram ao normal, seu coração desacelerando, ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte.

- Sua irmã vai enlouquecer.

- Provavelmente.

**x-x-x**

No começo era apenas por diversão.

- Nee-chan, Evergreen fez coisas más comigo. – Elfman disse com um sorriso malicioso, que apenas aumentou quando percebeu que, sentada ao seu lado, Evergreen engasgava com a sua bebida. – Você não vai me vingar?

A mais velha olhou para os dois com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, ainda se recuperando do desmaio que havia sofrido quando soube. Fried disse que ela murmurava algo sobre bebês, e pediu para eles não tocarem no assunto com ela. Lisanna era a mais empolgada, e provavelmente, a responsável por espalhar a notícia a todos - não que precisasse, afinal, desde que entraram juntos e com marcas suspeitas em cada pedaço de pele exposto, eles eram oficialmente o assunto do mês -.

Evergreen suspirou, quando Bixlow passou por ela dizendo coisas com a língua enrolada. Ela sabia que passaria por tudo isso, mas ela não estava se importando. Logo outro casal se uniria, e todos os esqueceriam. Ela olhou para Elfman, notando que ele sorria mais do que o comum naquele dia e ficou feliz por ser a responsável.

Desceu a mão para debaixo da mesa, quando todos haviam desaparecido da frente deles, e com o semblante mais neutro que pode ostentar passou os dedos provocativamente no meio das pernas dele, fazendo com que ele disparasse um olhar desesperado na sua direção.

Provocar Elfman ainda era seu hobby predileto.

E agora ela poderia usar novas armas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Talvez um pouco OOC? x.x Enfim, Toda vez que eu escrevo um hentai eu tenho vontade de me esconder em casa por meses. HASHUUAHSDUHAE'

Se chegou até aqui não custa nada me mandar uma review u.u

**N/B: **Ah, koi. HUAIDHIAUEHDUAUHD [piada interna] Noooossa, tão difícil betar essa fic 8D Enquanto nee-san se esconde por meses, eu fico aqui relendo –qq Eu toda inocente no msn: aah, mas vc já escreveu bastan... –Tem 10 pgs :B

Mandem reviews, seus lindos.


End file.
